


you took my dreams

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: But Likes the Sex, Dominance, Enemy Lovers, Kink, Lex Hates Superman, M/M, Ownership, Submission, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p><p>Superman: TAS, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent,</p><p>I could have been someone<br/>Well, so could anyone<br/>You took my dreams<br/>From me when I first found you (Fairytale of New York - The Pogues)</p><p>at comment-fic on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you took my dreams

The mind is more powerful than the body.

Specifically, _your_ mind makes you more powerful than anyone you meet, even if they don't know it yet, even if they appear to be stronger. And it is this clear superiority of mind that makes you absolutely certain that one day, you will be the most powerful being on the planet.

Which makes outsiders to the planet exceedingly unwelcome.

You knew it the first time you saw a man flying through the air, saw the people, small and simpering, gaze in adoration at the physical feat and the naive sheen of heroism, watched them awe at the greatness of a muscleman who could save a few wretched people from disaster.

You knew then that this Superman would be a problem. You knew that he would take your dream, your certain destiny from you.

Years later, when the alien is writhing beneath you, begging, keening under your hands, when you tell him that you own him and he smiles, you wonder:

Is it better to be the greatest power, or to _possess_ the greatest power? 

You think of the taste of his skin, soft sweat on your lips, and you think of the cache of Kryptonite in your lead vault, and you are not sure of the answer.

You press a hard thumb onto the man's lips and he sucks on it, whimpers, "Please."

You decide to answer your question another day.


End file.
